How Does This Work?
by nicetohaveyouonthedarkside
Summary: AU. Marshall Lee is a lonely 22 year old man. He attends a great college but he is searching for more out of life, that is until he meet an intriguing boy at a coffee shop. Okay the summary sucks. blah blah blah don't own adult content such as swearing and smut. BoyxBoy don't like don't read. I promise Marceline and PB aren't the main people i the story.


**Hey, so this is my first Adventure Time fanfic so I do hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Adventure Time, but if I did then this pairing would be a thing everyday all day.**

_XXx_

"This is so stupid. No one even buys records anymore. I mean yeah I listen to 'em. However, that is not the point I am trying to make. What I'm saying is- oh wait I have a customer." I put the phone down and charged the customer. "It will be 24.99." She gave credit card and rung it up. I handed her the record, "Have a nice day!" she nodded as she left. I picked my phone back up. "Okay so, what were we talking about?" I asked my friend Finn.

"Records, but uh, Marshall I have to go something came up."

"Cool beans. Just give me a ring when you are free. Oh, shit. Actually I have class when my shift is over so I'll call you."

"Alright bye."

"Adios." I hung the phone up and turned on the music. I always shuffle my music because I like when things surprise me. The first song that came on was Roger Rabbit by Sleeping with Sirens. I felt like singing so I turned it down, pulled out my Styrofoam microphone, and started singing into it. Now, if I say so myself I an awesome singer as well as guitarist so it did not really bother anyone if I sang loudly as long as I sang well. At the end of the song, a person that was in the store ran over to me.

"Hello, uhm, sir, but do you think you could sing at the café that work at? I'll pay you and everything." I looked at this person. Like _really_ looked at him. He was so strange he had dark pink hair and cream-colored skin I mean yeah he was attractive, but really. I am bisexual. What else would I be thinking about? Oh, wait, the proposal that he just gave me. I should be thinking about that…

"The name's Marshall Lee. And I dunno I got quite a few things going on in my neck of the woods here. It depends how much pay are we talking about here?" Why not play hard to get? Makes the game that much more fun.

"Well Marshall I'd have to take that up with my boss. I'll be really appreciative and in your debt if you do decide to take it up though. Call me if you want to try it out." He put a card on the table, it said: Caribou Café Best Coffee in Town. Then it listed the address and the various phone numbers and emails of the people that worked there. "By the way, the name is Gumball, just in case you call and someone asks who sent you." He said as he walked towards the door.

"Cool. See ya." I said as he walked out of the shop. I looked at the card humming the song that was on now. Miss Jackson by Panic! At the Disco. "I might give this a try." I mumbled to myself.

XXx

"Another day wasted away at this godforsaken place…" I said as I stepped into class.

"Good afternoon Marshall."

"It almost was…" I said to . She shrugged and looked back at her papers. 's body type is somewhat shaped like a hot dog so I usually call her Hot Dog Princess. Princess because she teaches history and loves whatever era kings and queens was most prominent. I sat down and my seat and took notes on what HDP was teaching. I really do like history it is one of my favorite subjects, but I am just not feeling it today. I should probably go to bed early tonight so I can feel better but I am a bit of an insomniac so falling asleep can be a difficult.

Before I knew it lunch came, I usually sit with my bro's Finn and Jake but I decided to go check out that place, what was it? Oh, right Caribou Cafe. I looked it up on my phone where it was; it seemed like a ten-minute walk, so I put in my earphones and started my walk to Caribou Cafe.

When I walked inside the warm smell of hot cocoa and Coffee wafted up into my nose. It was perfect for the fall setting outside. There were couches in a half circle around a stone fireplace in the wall. Then all around the room tables with small chairs were scattered in different places. I looked at the counter and a plump man with a dark brown mustache and almost caramel skin was looking up at me. "Hello, my name is Starchy what can I do you for?"

"Hey so the guy who works here–Gumball I think—asked me if I could sing here. So I wanted to tell him it was a deal."

"Ah, yes I remember GB talking to me about you. I own the place if you wanted to know. Anyways you can come in and sing whenever were open and whenever you want; I'll just pay you when you're done. Let's say oh I don't know ten-dollars for every song?"

"Um, yeah… That sounds great actually." Man this guy must be made of money!

"Great so I'll see you around…"

"Marshall."

"I'll see you around Marshall." I nodded and walked back outside. I sighed a small cloud of breathe coming out of my mouth.

"It's getting colder and Halloween is right around the corner. By that, I mean next fucking week! Goddammit I don't even know what I am going to be!" I groaned. "FML."

_Like my life could get any worse for wear at this exact moment. _I let a 'psh' out of my mouth and accidentally ran into someone. _Great! Fucking great!_

**Alright my pretties I am going to be responding to reviews (if there are any) down here. I am expecting to write a HALLOWEEN SPECTACULAR EXTRAVAGANZA! So you have that to look forward to. Also the teachers name is because the person who voices Hot Dog Princess her last name is Bamford. I am going to be leaving quiz questions from the FF down here, which are 5-10 points apiece when you reach 25 points you can change anything in the story. ANYTHING, except no character death. I don't do dat. That is all, good bye Bessie's! **

**#this could end badly…**


End file.
